


Silver Lining

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Implied Relationships, Inappropriate Humor, Japanese National Team, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Schweiden Adlers - Freeform, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where Oikawa Tooru downloads the app Twitter and absolutely regrets it. Or not, we'll see.Updated at least once a week!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 218





	1. adore you.

**Author's Note:**

> weee so i'm going to try to write this au again because i was extremely unhappy with the plot before and literally had no motivation to write it so i took it down and now it's posted up as this. this au will be similar in the aspects of relationships, but i have changed it so the story is canon compliant now that haikyuu has ended. i hope you enjoy the newly revised fic ૮₍ • ᴥ • ₎ა

**kiyoomi sakusa simp @officialtohru**

yahoo

208.3k **replies** **↪** 986.2k **retweets** **♡** 4.8M

_replying to officialtohru_

**i love akaashi keiji @bokutofficial**

OMG RURU? UR ON TWITTER?? FINALLY 

▏ **kiyoomi sakusa simp @officialtohru**

IKR I'M FINALLY SEEING THE LIGHT

**miya atsumu @atsumuofficial**

YOU JOIN TWITTER AND GO UNDER SUCH

AN UGLY DN? TOORU I TRUSTED YOU T__T

▏ **kiyoomi sakusa simp @officialtohru**

stay mad it's sakusa and not you 

▏ **sakusa kiyoomi @kiyoomiofficial**

i appreciate the affection, oikawa san.

▏ **miya** **atsumu @atsumuofficial**

HE CALLS U OIKAWA SAN TOO? NAH I'M FR OUT OF HERE

**i love koutarou bokuto @akaashikeiji**

how come you're the oldest out of all of

us and yet the last one on socmed

▏ **kiyoomi sakusa simp @officialtohru**

WTF DON'T BRING MY AGE INTO THIS

**@oi__kawa**

OMG OIKAWA SAN YOU'RE ON TWT NOW?

▏ **kiyoomi sakusa simp @officialtohru**

i was forced onto it by the setters convo blame it on them

▏ **eita @eitaworld**

WTF DON'T BLAME IT ON ME YOU WANTED TO JOIN

▏ **tobio kageyama @kageyamaofficial**

i mean you guys did blackmail him saying that if he

didn't join twitter you would bring ushijima san to

oikawa's apartment

▏ **kiyoomi sakusa simp @officialtohru**

ha seen that tobio chan has my back

unlike some of you 

**@oikawagf**

PLEASE IM GONNA CRY WHY ARE YOU SO ADORABLE T__T

▏ **kiyoomi sakusa simp @officialtohru**

love u

**@keijitwt**

POST A SELFIE FOR US I WANNA KNOW IF THIS IS REAL

▏ **kiyoomi sakusa simp @officialtohru**

if someone was impersonating me i'd be really sad 

but also happy bc they'd have to be ugly asf to wanna 

catfish as me lmfao

[insert oikawa selfie sticking his tongue out]

▏ **@** **keijitwt**

YOU ARE INSANELY PRETTY PLS

▏ **@** **tohruwrld**

ABSOLUTELY STUNNING YOU ARE EATING EVERYONE UP

▏ **@** **atsumooos**

UM HELLO SERVE SERVE SERVE 

▏ **@** **tet__surou**

and when i drop kuroo for oikawa then what

▏ **@** **kunimibff  
**

I SIMP FOR ONE MAN ONLY AND

SAID MAN'S NAME IS TOORU OIKAWA

**shoyo :D @hinataofficial**

oika senpai u got twitter :D

▏ **kiyoomi sakusa simp @officialtohru**

yessir i did hey shoyo :P

**ushijima wakatoshi @wakatoshiofficial**

welcome to twitter, oikawa.

▏ **kiyoomi sakusa simp @officialtohru**

i see you're indifferent as ever, ushiwaka :(

**@weeklytooru**

THIS ISN'T A DRILL? TOORU OIKAWA HAS TWITTER

AND I'M ABSOLUTELY IN SHAMBLES RN

▏ **kiyoomi sakusa simp @officialtohru**

didn't think it'd be that big of a deal but yahoo

▏ **@** **weeklytooru**

MY BABY T__T

**@iwaoibf**

**@hajimeofficial** are u guys going to date now or what

▏ **iwaizumi hajime @hajimeofficial**

THAT'S PRACTICALLY INCEST WTF I HATE Y'ALL

▏ **kiyoomi sakusa simp @officialtohru**

was going to tell u iwa chan don't be vulgar

in front of our fans but WTF NO 

**iwaizumi hajime**

_@hajimeofficial_

**kiyoomi sakusa simp**

if i see one more person say me and 

you are dating you will never see me

at the olympics ever again iwaizumi

**iwaizumi hajime**

lmfao it's absolutely hilarious seeing

their faces when we say we're not

**kiyoomi sakusa simp**

i'd rather date atsumu then date you

and that's me sacrificing a lot to be 

seen in public with that man T__T

**iwaizumi hajime**

don't insult him he's not that

bad once you get to know him

**kiyoomi sakusa simp**

iwa chan he literally fell on the ground

crying when you introduced yourself

saying he got injured so you could 

tend to his quote on quote injured

knee

**iwaizumi hajime**

HE ACTUALLY WAS INJURED

**kiyoomi sakusa simp**

BC HE SLIPPED ON MARBLE FLOORS ON

PURPOSE

**iwaizumi hajime**

you don't know that

**kiyoomi sakusa simp**

SAKUSA LITERALLY TOLD ME HE TOLD

OSAMU TO MOP THE FLOORS OF ONIGIRI

MIYA SO HE WOULD FALL WHEN HE WENT

TO SEE HIS TWIN

**iwaizumi hajime**

ok maybe he's a little dramatic

but it adds flavor to his personality

**kiyoomi sakusa simp**

hajime i think ur getting too soft

he literally tried hitting on you last

week and he's DATING sakusa. sakusa

kiyoomi, the person you're coaching.

**iwaizumi hajime**

they're not dating bc sakusa is undeniably 

grossed out by atsumu standing within

two feet of him and atsumu is too scared

to confess his little feelings

**kiyoomi sakusa simp**

the day the confess to each other

iwa chan you will be my manager

**iwaizumi hajime**

ARE YOU STILL SALTY THAT I COACH USHIJIMA

**kiyoomi sakusa simp**

YES? YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND YOU'RE SUPPOSED

TO HAVE MY BACK

**iwaizumi hajime**

MF YOU LEFT ME FOR ARGENTINA 

**kiyoomi sakusa simp**

valid point you're over looking — i went

bc i wanted to quit volleyball 

**iwaizumi hajime**

AND? you couldn't have found a coach 

in japan? or waited for me?

**kiyoomi sakusa simp**

LISTEN HAJIME YOU SAID YOU ALR APPLIED

FOR IRVINE SO WHAT TF WAS I SUPPOSED TO

DO, FORCE YOU TO STAY?

**iwaizumi hajime**

that's what ushijima said to do but you didn't 

**kiyoomi sakusa simp**

OH SO YOU'RE TAKING ADVICE FROM HIM NOW

**iwaizumi hajime**

oikawa. i met him in california.

**kiyoomi sakusa simp**

whateves iwa i'm sleeping now 

i pray the mosquitoes bite you

**iwaizumi hajime**

goodnight, oikawa.

i pray ushijima comes to your 

apartment.

**kiyoomi sakusa simp**

DON'T CURSE ME YOU KNOW 

EVERYTHING YOU SAY IS TRUE IN 

THE FUTURE T__T

**iwaizumi hajime**

sucks to be u LMFAO

**kiyoomi sakusa simp @officialtohru**

what do you do when your own best friend

betrays you? asking for a friend.

20.9k **replies** **↪** 296.1k **retweets** **♡** 1.7M

_replying to officialtohru_

**i love akaashi keiji @bokutofficial**

what happened? :o

▏ **kiyoomi sakusa simp @officialtohru**

iwa chan cursed me

▏ **i love akaashi keiji @bokutofficial**

omg is hajime e.t?

▏ **iwaizumi hajime @hajimeofficial**

SHITTYKAWA I'M GOING TO BARBECUE YOU 

**miya atsumu @atsumuofficial**

last time samu locked me in a closet i put hair removal in his shampoo

▏ **kiyoomi sakusa simp @officialtohru**

IS THAT WHY OSAMU WAS BALD DURING

NATIONALS IN YOUR THIRD YEAR? LMFAO

▏ **miya** **osamu @miyaosamu**

WTF I THOUGHT LIL SIS DID THAT. THAT WAS YOU?

I'M GOING TO START CHARGING YOU AT ONIGIRI MIYA

▏ **atsumu @atsumuofficial  
**

I APOLOGIZED PLS SAMU FEED ME I'M HUNGRY T__T

**eita @eitaworld**

what the hell did you do now

▏ **kiyoomi sakusa simp @officialtohru**

WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS ASSUMING IT'S

ME WHO'S CAUSING PROBLEMS?

▏ **eita @eitaworld  
**

hello earth to oikawa are you not aware

that you are the problem child 

▏ **kiyoomi sakusa simp @officialtohru**

HOMOPHOBIC ASF

▏ **eita @eitaworld**

I'M GAY?!

**@tohrupdates**

take them on a cute park picnic, tuck little flowers

behind their ear, and when they're least expecting it,

lather them in honey so the bees gobble them

▏ **kiyoomi sakusa simp @officialtohru**

sounds good, i'll try that :D

▏ **iwaizumi hajime @hajimeofficial**

WHAT THE HELL I THINK THEY WERE JOKING

WHY ARE YOU TAKING IT SERIOUSLY

**ushijima wakatoshi @wakatoshiofficial**

the last time satori did something,

i simply fried his pet fish

▏ **kiyoomi sakusa simp @officialtohru**

USHIWAKA ?!

▏ **@** **tohrupods  
**

UM USHIJIMA SAN?

▏ **@** **tobiomaid  
**

UM HELLO DO YOU HEAR THIS **@satoriofficial**

▏ **@** **satoriofficial  
**

WAKATOSHI KUN I TRUSTED YOU WHY DID U FRY EITA T__T

▏ **eita @eitaworld**

YOU NAMED THE FISH AFTER ME? THIS ON ALL LEVELS IS SO WRONG

▏ **kiyoomi sakusa simp @officialtohru**

EXCUSE ME?? TENDOU WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU

▏ **@** **satoriofficial  
**

sorry eita T__T 


	2. million dollar man.

**@officialtohru changed their display name to Dilf Hunter 🔥**

**Dilf Hunter 🔥 @officialtohru**

gags if u gave me body pillow of timothée hal

vhalamet i would luv u ferever mewah mweh mwah

12.7k **replies** **↪** 68.9k **retweets** **♡** 5.7M

_replying to officialtohru_

**iwaizumi hajime @hajimeofficial**

MF U DRUNK AS HELL GO TO SLEEP

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

hehe is this timothee 😏

▏ **iwaizumi hajime @hajimeofficial**

I AM HAJIME.

**@oikawagf**

OIKAWA SAN IS EVERYTHING GOOD?

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

yerr Bursp i am 200 percent fine

**i love koutarou bokuto @akaashikeiji**

i think it's time you leave this house party.

▏ ** **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 @officialtohru**

noo T__T keiji pwease i will Behave don't kick 

me out i'm a good Boy

▏ **eita @eitaworld**

we're booting you get out of here now

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

no Hiccups I will be have PLEASE EITA SENPAI

**@keijitwt**

SOMEONE PLEASE HELP OIKAWA SAN?

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

I'm fine see WEEE **🤸🏻♂️🤸🏻♂️🤸🏻♂️**

**shoyo :D @hinataofficial**

oika senpai, are you ok? 

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

yeeerrr i'm Fine i Told you haha burps

giggles twirls hair i'm Fine not drunk at 

all

**miya atsumu @atsumuofficial**

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. 

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

i can't believe yer too much of a scaredy

cat to tell omi kun how yer feel

▏ **miya** **atsumu @atsumuofficial**

THAT'S IT HOLD ME BACK KEIJI I AIN'T 

TAKING THIS SLANDER NO MORE

**Milf** 🏄♀️ **@sugawarism**

THIS IS ABSOLUTELY HILARIOUS

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

wots so Funny abt meth getting

shit wasteddd at a party MY EYES

ARE RED ME CAN'T SEE

▏ **Milf** 🏄♀️ **@sugawarism**

THIS IS SO FAWKING FUNNY SOMEONE

GET HIM WATER

**Dilf Hunter 🔥 @officialtohru**

i'm w da bestfinrd rn it's litty here asFF

31.3k **replies** **↪** 136.7k **retweets** **♡** 2.9M

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

guys i'm not even @Joking it's so party here

come visit me burps giggles

_replying to officialtohru_

**iwaizumi haijime @hajimeofficial**

I AM BEGGING YOU TO GO DRINK WATER

AND SOBER UP

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

but weee it's so fun HERE 

****Dilf Hunter** 🔥**

shakes screams cries runs sweats

looks around sits yells sobs looks 

up dies and ascends to the heaven

**tobio kageyama**

on god is everything okay?  
  


**eita**

why would u ask him that

when he just chugged three 

bottles of sake

**Milf** 🏄♀️

THREE? MF I THOUGHT THIS ONE

WAS HIS FIFTH ONE

**kenma loves bae joohyun**

is that even healthy for him

**Milf** 🏄♀️

no but we're not there physically

to stop him from drinking so

**i love koutarou bokuto**

THEN SEND SOMEONE?

**miya atsumu**

hate to break to yer tobio kun

but none of us know anyone on

the argentinian team

**Milf** 🏄♀️

looks at oikawa

**Dilf Hunter** **🔥**

pees my pants ****

**tobio kageyama**

HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU PEED

YOURSELF IN THE SPAN OF TWO HOURS

**i love koutarou bokuto**

OIKAWA'S ALCOHOL TOLERANCE IS V

LOW WE NEED AN AMBULANCE

**eita**

he's a piss pot rn

**Milf** 🏄♀️

ushiwaka's piss pot

**Dilf Hunter** **🔥**

I'M SOBER NOW TF

get out of here with

that man i hate him

**kenma loves bae joohyun**

YOU LITERALLY CHANGED YOUR PRIV

TWT FOR HIM

**eita**

ushiwaka's little piss pot is getting

brave on here

**Milf** 🏄♀️

HELP ME HE ACTUALLY CHANGED HIS 

PRIV TWT TO THAT? NAH UR INSANE

**miya atsumu**

oikawa I HAVE MANY QUESTIONS

**Dilf Hunter** **🔥**

GO AWAY I HATE YOU ALL T__T

screams pulls hair dies

 **Milf** 🏄‍♀️

ok ushiwaka's piss pot

**tobio kageyama**

I CAN'T BREATHE 

**kenma loves bae joohyun**

PISS POT

**eita**

that's so embarrassing milf

surfing emoji play jopping

**Dilf Hunter** **🔥**

all of you will become my 

original villain story.

**kenma loves bae joohyun**

ok piss pot 

**Milf** 🏄‍♀️

GOD HE'S GOING TO CRY ON HIS

PRIV TWT NOW BYE I HAVE TO SEE

THIS


	3. sunny side up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're on their private accs here btw !!

**ushi's piss pot** 🧻 **@notooru**

eita hacked my twt and now i'm 

stuck with this dn. i hate it here 

_replying to notooru_

**niki simp @88semi**

DESERVED U STINKY PISS POT

▏ **ushi's piss pot 🧻 @notooru**

shakes screams cries runs sweats

looks around sits yells sobs looks 

up dies and ascends to the heaven

**kim yerim @kenmakim**

maybe if u stopped simping for this

man 

▏ **ushi's piss pot 🧻 @notooru**

I DO NOT SIMP FOR HIM GTFO 

**biggest d!ck kaashi @koutarousexy**

WTF I THOUGHT U WERE JOKING

BUT IT'S ACTUALLY USHI PISS POT

BYE 

▏ **ushi's piss pot 🧻 @notooru**

akaashi ur supposed to be on my side

**KEIJI LOML @akaashisexy**

ruru? is everything okay

▏ **ushi's piss pot 🧻 @notooru**

no bokuto ur friends are bullying me

▏ **KEIJI LOML @akaashisexy**

that's too bad T__T

**the hotter twin** 💢🔨 **@kiyoomilover**

IM GONNA PEE MY PANTS UR SO STUPID

WHY WOULD U GIVE EITA UR PASSWORD

▏ **ushi's piss pot 🧻 @notooru**

HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE 

WAS THIS CRUEL

**number uno oikawa anti @hahahalmao**

ye know what i think. i think you have

an obsession wit him

▏ **ushi's piss pot 🧻 @notooru**

NOT YOU TOO IWA CHAN T__T

**niki simp**

_@88semi_

****ushi's piss pot 🧻** **

EITA WHY WOULD U CHANGE

MY DN TO THIS MONSTROSITY

****niki simp** **

U DESERVED IT

**ushi's piss pot 🧻**

OK JUST BC UR DATING SATORI

DOESN'T MEAN U GET TO BE MEAN

TO ME

**niki simp**

WE'RE NOT DATING

**ushi's piss pot 🧻**

eita ur dn last night was

satori mhm let me lick

ur toes

**niki simp**

WE DON'T TALK ABT THAT

**ushi's piss pot 🧻**

IF UR GONNA MAKE ME USHI'S

PISS POT URS HAS TO BE SATORI'S

TOE LICKER OR ELSE I'M GOING 2

DEACTIVATE

**niki simp**

i hate you so much you know that

**ushi's piss pot 🧻**

no u don't

i have an even better idea. ask satori

abt how he likes his eggs in the morning

**niki simp**

he likes them sunny side up why

**ushi's piss pot 🧻**

THAT'S NOT WHAT THE SAYING MEANS

**niki simp**

so what does it mean? **  
**

**ushi's piss pot 🧻**

think about it, eita. females have eggs

for fertilization and birth. males have sperm

eggs. think. use that big megatron brain 

of yours.

**niki simp**

YOU WANT ME TO FRY HIS SPERM?

**ushi's piss pot 🧻**

NO STUPID IM SAYING FERTILIZE

HIS EGGS FOR HIM 

**niki simp**

I HATE YOU

You can no longer send Direct Messages to this person. 

Learn more.

**number uno oikawa anti @hahahalmao**

PLEASE I AM BEGGING Y'ALL AS YOUR TRAINER

AND AS SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO SAVE YOUR 

SANITY, PLS DO NOT REQUEST ANY OF THE SETTERS' 

AND THEIR PRIVS EXCEPT BO.

_replying to hahahalmao_

**KEIJI LOML @akaashisexy**

that's right eat my tits cows

▏ **number uno oikawa anti @hahahalmao**

THAT WASN'T AN EXCUSE FOR U TO ACT

SO VULGAR I'M GONNA REMOVE YOU FROM HERE

**牛が好き @toshiprivate**

why?

▏ **number uno oikawa anti @hahahalmao**

man u really do not want to know

**saku @kiyooomes**

didn't want to request for atsumu's anyways.

▏ **number uno oikawa anti @hahahalmao**

count your blessings that you haven't seen

any of his priv tweets yet

**hoshi hoshi @ilovesachiro**

what about tobio :O

▏ ** **number uno oikawa anti @hahahalmao****

HE'S THE WORST ONE YET

▏ **kages but incognito @hoekage**

NO I'M NOT IWAIZUMI SAN 

▏ **number uno oikawa anti @hahahalmao**

yes u are u only tweet abt how much u 

want to slap chibi chan all day and night

**oji san @kitabf**

i swear if i have to see one more video

of atsumu crying over sakusa i will block

him

▏ **number uno oikawa anti @hahahalmao**

at least u understand aran </3

**haiba lev (24) model @notmorisukehaiba**

MAN WHY KENMA SAID EVERYONE'S FUNNY

THERE

▏ **number uno oikawa anti @hahahalmao**

i'm sorry but i don't he understands what fun

is. all they do is cause trauma.

▏ **haiba lev (24) model @notmorisukehaiba**

is it really that bad?

▏ **number uno oikawa anti @hahahalmao**

have u ever wanted to see atsumu ride a

sakusa cardboard standee like a horse at

a house party?

▏ **haiba lev (24) model @notmorisukehaiba**

on second thought i agree with you.

▏ **number uno oikawa anti @hahahalmao**

good.


	4. bad intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologize if the spanish isn't grammatically correct, it's not a language i speak or understand :(

**Dilf Hunter 🔥 @officialtohru**

like for a tbh

68.7k **replies** **↪** 481.7k **retweets** **♡** 9.2M

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

 **@atsumuofficial** you're ugly and clapped, what's

with the mustard hair 0/10

▏ ** **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 @officialtohru**

 **@kiyoomiofficial** you're hair sexy asf but u

won't date atsumu so 9/10

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

 **@kageyamaofficial** you took iwaizumi and

shoyo -infinity/10

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

 **@akaashikeiji** i would say ur sexy but kou

would skin me so 10/10 no homo

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

 **@eitaworld** who the hell did ur hair and

why are you crying abt satori all the damn

time 1/10

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

 **@hajimeofficial** you stinky poo poo 0/10

YOU TOOK ALL OF MY FRIENDS BOOO 👎🏼

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

 **@wakatoshiofficial** why are you so sexy 100/10

_replying to officialtohru_

**i love koutarou bokuto @akaashikeiji**

thanks?  
  


**tobio kageyama @kageyamaofficial**

I DIDN'T LIKE THIS THOUGH?

**iwaizumi hajime @hajimeofficial**

MF ARE U THAT BORED I DIDN'T EVEN LIKE

THIS?

**eita @eitaworld**

FAWK YOU.

**miya atsumu @atsumuofficial**

you will become my original villain story.

**sakusa kiyoomi @kiyoomiofficial**

thank you for the compliment though i am

still confused on what you mean by the second

part?

**ushijima wakatoshi @wakatoshiofficial**

i do not understand what you mean. please

elaborate, tooru?

**@keijitwt**

OMFG DON'T TELL OIKAWA DID THIS JUST TO INSULT

HIS FRIENDS AND THEN CALL USHIJIMA SEXY?

**@tohrulogy**

THIS HAS TO BE A FEVER DREAM NO WAY

**@ushijimabf**

ARE U KIDIDNG ME

**@wakatoshiworld**

due to personal reasons i will be now passing

away.

**@hqeita**

EITA'S RATING T__T

**iwaizumi hajime @hajimeofficial**

if u seen me fly to argentina to beat up

shittykawa's flat ass. bc no i didn't ❤️

84.5k **replies** **↪** 705k **retweets** **♡** 10.8M

_replying to hajimeofficial_

**Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

IWA CHAN WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN

TO ME T__T

▏ **iwaizumi hajime @hajimeofficial**

WHAT THE HELL UR THE ONE WHO'S BEEN

INSULTING ME LEFT AND RIGHT WHEN I'M

COACHING THE GUYS

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

BUT U LEFT ME FOR STUPID USHIWAKA

WAHHHH JUST LIKE TT OOH JUST LIKE TT

▏ **iwaizumi hajime @hajimeofficial**

this is why you got barricaded out at

twice's world tour twicelights 2020

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

YOU ARE SO MEAN NO ONE NEEDS

TO KNOW THAT

▏ **eita @eitaworld**

FAWK U GOT BARRICADED AT

TWICELIGHTS THAT'S SO FUNNY TO ME

▏ **atsumu @atsumuofficial**

not going to ask why bc we all

know you deserved that

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

WHAT THE HELL U GOT BARRICADED

TOO?

▏ **eita @eitaworld**

Y'ALL BOTH GOT BARRICADED AT TWICE

LIGHTS THAT'S SO HUMILIATING IF THAT

HAPPENED TO ME I'D JUST GO CRY

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

GO AWAY

****Dilf Hunter** 🔥 @officialtohru**

everyone isn't the sun pretty? [insert portrait of buenos aires

beach with a towel laid out and wine glasses as the sun sets]

_tagged: @hajimeofficial_

46.1k **replies** **↪** 780k **retweets** **♡** 15.6M

_replying to officialtohru_

**iwaizumi hajime @hajimeofficial**

the sun's going away bc ur too ugly

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

T__T I TOOK YOU OUT ON A PICNIC AND THIS IS

HOW YOU REPAY ME

▏ **iwaizumi hajime @hajimeofficial**

who took who on a picnic? first off i flew here

just for this stupid plan of yours so be grateful

**@iwaioi**

OMG IWAOI ON A DATE

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

no we're eating with my teammates 

**mateo rodriguez @officialmateo**

_tooru_ _creo que estás bebiendo demasiado vino,_

 _solo son las siete de la tarde?_ [tooru, i think you're

drinking too much, it's only seven in the afternoon.]

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

 _mateo estaré bien jeje_ [mateo i'll be fine hehe.]

**nicolas romero @nicolasofficial**

_tooru, parece que te estás divirtiendo allí,_

_¡ven a visitarnos pronto!_ [tooru, it looks like

you're having fun there, come visit us soon!]

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

 _si lo haré, romero!_ [yes i will, romero!]

**@tohrugf**

TOORU UR SPANISH IS EXQUISITE

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

_sería uan pena si no pudiera hablar español :(_

[it would be a shame if i couldn't speak spanish:(]

**@toorutwt**

WHY IS EVERYONE OVER LOOKING THE FACT THAT

IWAIZUMI FLEW OUT TO ARGENTINA WITH OIKAWA?

HELLO THEY'RE BEST FRIENDS FOREVER

**IWAOI IN ARGENTINA @hajimebf**

THAT'S SO CUTE PLS IWAIOI BEST FRIENDS

**ushijima wakatoshi @wakatoshiofficial**

_iwaizumi, cuando viajaste a argentina?_

[iwaizumi, when did you travel to argentina?]

▏ **iwaizumi hajime @hajimeofficial**

last night :D

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

_ushiwaka, hablas español tambien?!_

[ushiwaka, you speak spanish too?!]

▏ **ushijima wakatoshi @wakatoshiofficial**

of course. _iwaizumi me enseñó cuando_

 _regresó para entrenarnos._ [iwaizumi taught me

when he returned to train us.]

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

_ supongo que no es sorpresa. iwaizumi l e_

_gusta hablar con todos._ [i guess it's not a 

surprise. iwaizumi likes to talk to everyone.]

▏ **iwaizumi hajime @hajimeofficial**

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

_significa exactamente lo que dije, hajime._

[means exactly what i said, hajime.]

** shoyo :D @shoyofficial **

THAT'S SO COOL, I WANT TO GO SEE

BUENOS AIRES TOO T__T

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

_talvez na próxima vez!_ [maybe next time!]

**@hourlyoikawa**

OIKAWA TOORU MULTILINGUAL KING ASF


	5. pretty boy.

**Dilf Hunter 🔥 @officialtohru**

_tooru oikawa es la persona más sexy del mundo._

[tooru oikawa is the sexiest person in the world.]

89.1k **replies** **↪** 801.2k **retweets** **♡** 23.9M

_replying to officialtohru_

**iwaizumi hajime @hajimeofficial**

ok piss pot

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru** **  
**

THE SLANDER

▏ **iwaizumi hajime @hajimeofficial** **  
**

you set urself up by giving eita ur

password lmao

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

you're the one who gave it to him T__T

▏ **iwaizumi hajime @hajimeofficial** **  
**

deserved now turn off the hotel room light

before i boot you from this room

**nicolas romero @nicolasofficial**

_eu gostaria de concordar, mas eu tenho_

_uma esposa!_ [i would like to agree, but i have

a wife!]

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

_ok sua esposa é mais bonita que eu!_

[ok your wife is more beautiful than me!]

▏ **adriana romero @adrianaofficial**

 _tooru, você é muito gentil!_ [tooru, you 

are very kind!]

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

_só estou afirmando a verdade haha :D_

[i'm just stating the truth haha.]

**miya atsumu @atsumuofficial**

i think you're capping asf

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

get out of here sakusa simp

▏ **miya atsumu @atsumuofficial**

FAWK OFF 

**kenma loves bae joohyun @worldkozuken**

did u get hacked?

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

WHY CAN'T U EVER SUPPORT ME

**kenma loves bae joohyun @worldkozuken**

i like to think you are financially stable enough 

to support yourself.

**ushijima wakatoshi @wakatoshiofficial**

excuse my lack of understanding spanish

but i think you are.

**iwaizumi laughing emoji**

**Dilf Hunter** 🔥

be honest am i sexy?

**iwaizumi hajime**

no you're ugly asf

**miya atsumu**

no.

**tobio kageyama**

i can't speak on that sorry

**shoyo :D**

i think you're sexy :D but like

platonically

**sakusa kiyoomi**

how the hell is someone sexy 

platonically

**miya atsumu**

i think suna's sexy but platonically

**rintarou suna**

deactivate your twitter please

**miya atsumu**

no :[

 **Dilf Hunter** 🔥

but that's diff bc he's your

brother in law. all i'm saying

is that am i sexy?

**miya atsumu**

yes def would bang 10 / 10

**aran ojiro**

atsumu i am begging you to go 

to sleep.

**yaku morisuke**

WHY ARE YOU EVEN AWAKE WE 

HAVE MORNING PRACTICE

**miya atsumu**

sleep is for the ugly

**rintarou suna**

your ugly ass needs it.

 **Dilf Hunter** 🔥

FAWK

**ushijima wakatoshi**

why are we making fun of miya 

for lack of sleeping? atsumu, i do

not think it is wise of you to stay up

when we have hardcore training tmrw.

**kuroo tetsurou**

WHY ARE YOU SAYING HARDCORE YOU'RE

OLYMPIC ATHLETES IT'S NOT THAT HARD

**bokuto koutarou**

that's what he said

 **Dilf Hunter** 🔥

iwa sama is it that hard?

**iwaizumi hajime**

I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU

**bokuto koutarou**

SAMA? isn't iwaizumi older than

you ruru

 **Dilf Hunter** 🔥

unfortunately 

**iwaizumi hajime**

wdym unfortunately i'll

knock you out with this vodka

bottle

**miya atsumu**

oh to be in buenos aires rn

**iwaizumi hajime**

i promise you you do not want

to be here with this poor excuse

of a setter

 **Dilf Hunter** 🔥

WHAT THE HELL

i'm the best if you must know

**yaku morisuke**

i've never met you but i think you're 

better than atsumu

**miya atsumu**

I'M HATED HERE

**tobio kageyama**

you flirt with literally everyone even when 

you like censored

**ushijima wakatoshi**

he likes censored?

**tobio kageyama**

i cannot speak of the name out of 

respect for atsumu

**sakusa kiyoomi**

u say that as if he's dead.

**miya atsumu**

yer dead inside haha 

_miya atsumu_ left 

**Dilf Hunter** 🔥

deserved xx

**iwaizumi hajime**

FAWK DID U BLOCK HIM

 **Dilf Hunter** 🔥

yes :]

**ushijima wakatoshi**

reminder to add him back in so 

he remembers that we have 

practice tmrw

**kuroo tetsurou**

ur telling me u actually need to remind

him when he's at this level?

**shoyo :D**

yes :o

**motoya komori**

yes :P

**bokuto koutarou**

it's an unfortunate task we perform

dutifully every morning

**rintarou suna**

i'm surprised you got that out

**bokuto koutarou**

actually this is akaashi

**aran ojiro**

knew it.

 **Dilf Hunter** 🔥

BUT HEY COACH SAID WE'RE VISITING

IN TWO WEEKS SO CAN'T WAIT TO SEE

ALL OF YOU MWAH 

**shoyo :D**

FR?

**tobio kageyama**

it's on 

**kuroo tetsurou**

japan's in charge of this year's olympic

training camp so he'll be there whether 

we want him or not lmao

 **Dilf Hunter** 🔥

WDYM WHETHER THEY WANT ME OR NOT

OFC EVERYONE WANTS TOORU OIKAWA

**aran ojiro**

no thank you.

**yaku morisuke**

are you ill?

**motoya komori**

that's kind of exaggerating there oikawa

 **Dilf Hunter** 🔥

whatever gn sexies see u soon mwah

**aran ojiro**

goodnight oikawa?

**tobio kageyama**

no.

**shoyo :D**

gn oika :DD

**iwaizumi hajime**

i will throw you into the pool.

**rintarou suna**

please seek immediate help in your

area.

 **Dilf Hunter** 🔥

find me a therapist first

**ushijima wakatoshi**

i don't know of a therapist 

unfortunately.

 **Dilf Hunter** 🔥

good cause i don't need your help.

**motoya komori**

gentlemen the sexual tension in this

group chat is astronomical 

**kiyoomi sakusa**

no you're just horny twenty-four

seven.

**kuroo tetsurou**

FAWKREAFDASF

 **Dilf Hunter** 🔥

HELP ME I CAN'T BREATHE

**iwaizumi hajime**

die xx.


	6. sweetener day.

**Dilf Hunter 🔥 @officialtohru**

ayo just landed in tokyo who here?

89.8k **replies** **↪** 927.1k **retweets** **♡** 38M

_replying to officialtohru_

**iwaizumi hajime @hajimeofficial**

please evacuate tokyo.

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

FAWK YOU IWA.

**i love akaashi keiji @bokutofficial**

you're finally here :OO

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

yahoo ikr 

**kuroo tetsurou @kuroofficial**

don't get lost lmao

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

YOU ACT LIKE I'VE NEVER BEEN TO TOKYO?

**tobio kageyama @kageyamaofficial**

he's right cause you never went to nationals.

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru** **  
**

 **twittersupport** HE'S SLANDERING ME SN!PE

HIS ACCOUNT RAY NAO 

**i love koutarou bokuto @akaashikeiji**

you say that as if we all aren't in olympic

village rn 

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

UR HERE TOO? PARTY TIME FIRE EMOJI

▏ **i love koutarou bokuto @akaashikeiji**

please no.

**miya osamu @miyaosamu**

omfg you're here too?

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

yes of course smirks

▏ **suna rintarou @sunaofficial**

get away.

▏ **Dilf Hunter** 🔥 **@officialtohru**

wasn't even going to do anything

rin you're so uptight for no reason 

boo 👎

**ushi's piss pot** 🧻 **@notooru**

never giving bokuto alcohol again

and most def never visiting tokyo.

_replying to notooru_

**biggest d!ck kaashi @koutarousexy**

WHY DID U ?!

▏ **ushi's piss pot 🧻 @notooru**

LISTEN I THOUGHT IT WASN'T THAT

BAD BUT NOW HE'S TRYING TO PLAY

DOLL HOUSE WITH TSUMU AND OMI

IM GONNA PEE

**KEIJI LOML @akaashisexy**

wdym giggles ITS SO FUN HERE

▏ **ushi's piss pot 🧻 @notooru** **  
**

kou i am begging you to go sleep rn.

**the hotter twin** 💢🔨 **@kiyoomilover** **  
**

FAWK YOU SM YOU MAKE MY BLOOD BOIL

I HOPE YOU GET SNIPED YOU STUPID ASS 

▏ **ushi's piss pot 🧻 @notooru** **  
**

BOOO🍅🍅🍅

**saku @kiyooomes**

oikawa san i admire you a lot but 

this is crossing the line i will have to

decline your future signs of affection.

▏ **ushi's piss pot 🧻 @notooru**

OMG NO T__T IM SOSOSO SORRY

**kages but incognito @hoekage**

OIKAWA SAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

▏ **ushi's piss pot 🧻 @notooru**

dying in this hell hole LMAO 

**oji san @kitabf**

WE TOLD YOU TO STEER HIM

AWAY FROM THE BEVERAGE TABLE.

▏ **ushi's piss pot 🧻 @notooru**

IT IS NOT MY FAULT HE KNOWS 

TAEKWONDO AND CAN FIGHT ME

▏ **number uno oikawa anti @hahahalmao**

PUSSY ASS LMFAOOO

▏ **ushi's piss pot 🧻 @notooru**

GTFO IWA CHAN 

**haiba lev (24) model @notmorisukehaiba**

banning you from olympic village from now 

on.

▏ **ushi's piss pot 🧻 @notooru**

first off i'm too sexy to ban and second i'm hosting

the training camp so technically i can boot you,

morisuke.

**kim yerim @kenmakim**

i think it's time you retire, oikawa.

▏ **ushi's piss pot 🧻 @notooru**

FAWK OFF KOZUME ?!

**megan thee stallions** 🙏🏽

**Milf 2.0 lolz**

flo milli shit 

**ushi's piss pot 🧻**

see, you may not like me 

but I'm still getting money, bitch

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

i don't have to prove a point

that lil' hoe know that i'm the shit

**kim yerim**

everything I do irritate insecure bitches

follow my every move call that hoe a fiend, 

she addicted

**biggest d!ck kaashi**

when i walk up in the room, i fuck up 

her whole mood they see me and these 

bitches catch a whole attitude

**Milf 2.0 lolz**

if it's a target on my back, ain't nobody

hitting it **  
**

**kages but incognito**

watch yo man, 'cause he 'bout to break 

his motherfucking neck hoes green, you 

would think they was the motherfucking grinch

**niki simp**

bitch, i'm me, i don't want to be your 

motherfucking friend and ain't no 

competition to me

**ushi's piss pot 🧻**

girl, I always seem to win when 

i'm done with her, i bet she won't try 

that shit again

**Milf 2.0 lolz**

PERIODDD WE SHOULD DEBUT AS A GROUP

**niki simp**

I'M ALREADY FAMOUS U LOSER 

**ushi's piss pot 🧻**

looks around

 **Milf 2.0 lolz** **  
**

ok ushi's piss pot

**biggest d!ck kaashi**

FAWK U REALLY WENT THERE

**kim yerim**

oikawa why do you still have 

that dn it's been two weeks

 **Milf 2.0 lolz** **  
**

bc loves ushiwaka

 **ushi's piss pot 🧻** **  
**

you're reaching asf

 **tooru thinks you're ugly** 👎🏻

sleeping on me bitch stay on snooze

**Milf 2.0 lolz**

BOO GET OUT

**niki simp**

off the stage u go

**kim yerim**

y'all here something?

**kags but incognito**

oikawa san u got no bars

those are flo milli's

 **tooru thinks you're ugly** 👎🏻

bitch, i'm self-made, didn't

nobody put me on

**kags but incognito**

so like do you like ushijima san?👨🏻🦱

 **tooru thinks you're ugly** 👎🏻

dicks up when i step in the party yahoo

**niki simp**

everyone got erectile dysfunction when

they see you

**kim yerim**

FOUL PLAY

**Milf 2.0 lolz**

CRY LAUGHING EMOJI

 **tooru thinks you're ugly** 👎🏻

THIS SLANDER? but no i still

hate ushiwaka what makes y'all

believe that

**Milf 2.0 lolz**

SEND FLO MILLI LYRICS TO HIM

**niki simp**

POOR WAKATOSHI HE'S GOING

TO BE SO TRAUMATIZED

**kim yerim**

i think tooru should just admit

his feelings and go bury himself 

in a dirt hole.

 **tooru thinks you're ugly** 👎🏻

face on zaddy

**kim yerim**

DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE.

**niki simp**

saweetie now? scratches head

**Milf 2.0 lolz**

flo milli = megan = rico nasty

tinashe > saweetie > doja cat

**niki simp**

ok valid.

**kim yerim**

finally someone wit taste eye rolls

 **tooru thinks you're ugly** 👎🏻

lil mama🤰🏻 a party✨ girl👩🏻

finish the song onegai?

**kags but incognito**

she just wanna have fun too 🤲🏻

**Milf 2.0 lolz**

they say you👊🏻 ain't❌ wifey💍 type 

but idc🙅🏻♂️ i want🥺 you💅🏻

 **tooru thinks you're ugly** 👎🏻

bye asf u guys are so boring booo

**kim yerim**

ok?

**niki simp**

go simp for wakatoshi u limp shrimp

 **tooru thinks you're ugly** 👎🏻

BOOOO 🍅🍅🍅


	7. champagne & sunshine.

**@officialtohru changed their display name to gay little tooru**

**gay little tooru @officialtohru**

AYO LOOK AT KEIJI AND KENMA

[insert selfie of oikawa, akaashi, and kozume.]

10.5k **replies** **↪** 927.1k **retweets** **♡** 21M

_replying to officialtohru_

**༺♡༻ @k6ijis**

UM HELLO?? PRETTY SETTERS UNITE

▏ **gay little tooru @officialtohru**

yak smirks

**@tohrupdates**

FAWK THIS IS THE TRIO WE NEVER KNEW

WE NEEDED ?!

▏ **gay little tooru @officialtohru**

THE WAY YOU'RE SAYING THIS AS IF WE DON'T

SEE Y'ALL SPAM US WITH "PRETTY SETTERS PLS

REUNITE AGAIN ONEGAI" EVERDAY

▏ **@tohrupdates**

guilty T__T

▏ **@weeklytooru**

JEEZ THE WAY HE DIDN'T HESITATE TO 

CALL US OUT FOR THAT 

**ಌ @kenm9s**

can i marry all of u?

▏ **gay little tooru @officialtohru**

 **@bokutofficial @kuroofficial** y'all have

anything to say?

▏ **i love akaashi keiji** **@** **bokutofficial**

as long as you treat kaashi with respect

and buy me stuffed animals sure :DD

▏ **kuroo tetsurou @kuroofficial**

no back off i'll curb stomp you.

▏ **ಌ @kenm9s**

HELP ME ?!?!

**tobio kageyama @kageyamaofficial**

didn't even invite me smh

▏ **gay little tooru @officialtohru**

sir u were d!ck!ng down a certain shorty

don't speak on us?

▏ **tobio kageyama @kageyamaofficial**

EXCUSE ME?!

▏ **shoyo :D @hinataofficial**

my throat still hurts oika san :(

▏ **gay little tooru @officialtohru**

TOBIO WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO 

MY INNOCENT CHILD

▏ **tobio kageyama @kageyamaofficial** **  
**

HE WANTED IT.

▏ **shoyo :D @hinataofficial**

scratches head SRRY OIKA T__T

▏ **gay little tooru @officialtohru**

GET OUT OF HERE NOW.

**ushijima wakatoshi**

_@wakatoshiofficial_

**gay little tooru**

i have no more sane friends

so i am being forced to talk w 

you.

**ushijima wakatoshi**

??

**gay little tooru**

read the damn room T__T 

HOW ARE U SO DENSE.

**ushijima wakatoshi**

i am quite smart if that's what

you're trying to say.

**gay little tooru**

I WILL BLOCK YOU.

**ushijima wakatoshi**

you've just gotten twitter are you

sure you know how to work the app?

**gay little tooru**

FAWK YOU.

**ushijima wakatoshi**

with pleasure.

**gay little tooru**

?!!?!

eita i stg if this is u i will literally

boil your eyeballs.

**ushijima wakatoshi**

that's so violent :O

but no this is satori lmao

**gay little tooru**

WTF UR BACK IN TOKYO TOO?

**ushijima wakatoshi**

i have to support my bf obviously

**gay little tooru**

are you in the right headspace to

receive information that might change

your perception of soc med?

**ushijima wakatoshi**

as always :D

**gay little tooru**

bf means boyfriend not best friend, satori.

**ushijima wakatoshi**

way a min. brb going to confirm

with eita.

. . .

ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS

SO ALL THIS TIME I'VE BEEN DATING

[REDACTED] AND CALLING WAKATOSHI 

KUN MY BOYFRIEND? AND NO ONE TOLD

ME hashtag pain hashtag don't hmu

**gay little tooru**

YOU ARE TWENTY-SEVEN AND DON'T KNOW

THAT? 

stop censoring censored we all know who 

it is, satori.

**ushijima wakatoshi**

but you only know bc u went on my priv 

**gay little tooru**

fair point. but acquisitions of knowledge

have no limits and i can attain such in any

ways :D

**ushijima wakatoshi**

i'm having eita brain rot wtf are

u saying

**gay little tooru**

I AM BEGGING U TO GO TO SLEEP AND GIVE

USHIWAKA HIS PHONE BACK.

**ushijima waktoshi**

oh, oikawa. 

what are you doing here?

**gay little tooru**

STOP SAYING THAT AS IF I'M NEXT 

TO YOU.

**ushijima wakatoshi**

aren't you? i mean, we are at the same

house.

**gay little tooru**

don't speak to me at all unless you want

to be sterile for life.

**ushijima wakatoshi**

of course.

**i love akaashi keji @bokutofficial**

Y'ALL? RURU AND USHIWAKA JUST KISSED?

[insert attachment of oikawa and ushijima kissing.]

260k **replies** **↪** 12.1k **retweets** **♡** 62M

_replying to officialtohru_

ʚ♡ɞ @ **angeltooru  
**

Y'ALL IM —

▏ **gay little tooru @officialtohru**

BO DELETE THIS NOW??

**iwaizumi hajime (27) @iwaioist**

CAN WE GET AN F FOR IWAOI NATION?

▏ **gay little tooru @officialtohru**

no.

▏ **iwaizumi hajime @hajimeofficial**

deserved.

▏ **iwaioi brainrot ?! @iloveiwaoi**

NOOO F 

▏ **I LOVE OIKAWA @oikawabf**

F.

▏ **@** **tohruwrld**

heart 💔 been broke 📉 so many times ⏰ i don’t know 🤔 what to believe 💯 mama 👩‍❤️‍💋‍👩 said 🗣 it’s my fault 😢 it’s my fault 🤦🏻‍♀️i wear my heart ❤️ on my sleeve 💪 i think it’s best 👍🏻 I put my heart ❤️ on ice 🧊

▏ **@** **oi__kawa  
**

ㅋㅋ ㅋㅋ ㅋㅋ 

**ushioi bfs @ushioist**

UM USHIOI NATION LET'S FAWKING GO

▏ **༺♡༻ @k6ijis** **  
**

I KNEW THEY WERE HOMOSEXUALS

▏ **@** **ushioihours  
**

GOD WHO'S DOING IT LIKE THEM???

▏ **@** **127jima**

HEAD IN HANDS RAYNAO LOMLS FOREVER

▏ **@** **ushijimaaas  
**

FAWWWWWK THEY'RE SO /blushes./

▏ **gay little tooru @officialtohru  
**

/cries in corner./

**eita @eitaworld**

damn these b!tches gay, good for

them!

▏ **gay little tooru @officialtohru** **  
**

shakes screams cries runs sweats

looks around sits yells sobs looks

up dies and ascends to the heaven

**@** **satoriofficial**

this was the highlight of the party HEHE

**ushijima wakatoshi @wakatoshiofficial** **  
**

how did you get this?

**miya atsumu @atsumuofficial**

so y'all actually gay i thought it was a joke T__T

**iwaizumi hajime @hajimeofficial**

if he's going to start making out w 

tall sexy vb players at our parties can

we invite him to every one from now on?

▏ **gay little tooru @officialtohru** **  
**

GET OUT OF HERE IWA.

▏ **ushijima wakatoshi @wakatoshiofficial** **  
**

did you just call me tall and sexy?


	8. hot boy summer.

**megan thee stallions** 🙏🏽

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

i think i'm falling for ushiwaka

**satori's omega**

get up then

**biggest d!ck kaashi**

did your brain turn liquid?

**kages but incognito**

are you drunk?

**Milf 2.0 lolz**

seek counseling /twirls hair./

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

wtf i was joking 

**the hotter twin** 💢🔨

FUCKKKKK

 **kim yerim** **  
**

you should be addicted to

shutting the fawk up.

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

u wanna fuck me so bad it makes u

look stupid lolz

**kim yerim**

unrealistic.

**satori's omega**

i'm engaged, tooru.

**kages but incognito**

i have so many questions?

**Milf 2.0 lolz**

我昨晚干了你的妈 !

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

しんじまえ. **  
**

**Milf 2.0 lolz**

YOU SPEAK MANDARIN?

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

U THINK HE'S SMART ENOUGH TO?

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

no my teammate translated for me

 **Milf 2.0 lolz** **  
**

/looks away./

**kim yerim**

icb u like ushijima just bc u

kissed at the house party

 **tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼** **  
**

shut up that's not why

 **satori's omega** **  
**

O SO WRONG REASON FOR THE RIGHT

ARGUEMENT? U DO LIKE WAKATOSHI?

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

THAT'S NOT IT

 **kages but incognito** **  
**

can i say something?

**satori's omega**

if it's not important keep your lips

shut.

**kages but incognito**

NO BUT OIKAWA SAN DID SAY HE POPPED

A BONER AFTER MAKING OUT W USHIJIMA SAN

 **tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼** **  
**

I'M HATED HERE.

 _tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼_ left **  
**

**kages but incognito**

FOR WHAT ALL I DID WAS SAY

THE TRUTH T__T

**biggest d!ck kaashi**

that was traumatizing 

**Milf 2.0 lolz**

HE ACTUALLY POPPED A BONER? ****

**kages but incognito**

YES

 **satori's omega** **  
**

FUCCKKKAFASFD HE'S SO

 **kim yerim** **  
**

i have many concerns.

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

TOORU UR SO DISGUSTING

**tooru thinks you're ugly** 👎🏼 **@** **notooru**

fsququf why am i so gross and disgusting

i hate it here why did i lowkey like that does

anyone know that ushiwaka kind of kisses good?

_replying to notooru_

**the hotter twin** 💢🔨 **@kiyoomilover**

all this for what bitch you got a humiliation

kink or something?

▏ **tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼** **@** **notooru**

FUCK IHATE YOU SM FOR HTIS DELETE THIS

▏ **the hotter twin** 💢🔨 **@kiyoomilover**

smirks OH SO YOU DO HAVE A HUMILIATION

KINK

▏ **tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼** **@** **notooru**

NO I DO NOT 1!1!1!

**biggest d!ck kaashi @koutarousexy**

next episode on oikawa tooru's priv twt:

i want to dick down ushijima san's colossal

gigantic gorilla grip horse schlong

▏ **tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼** **@** **notooru**

FUCK KAASHI UR SO MEAN 

**number uno oikawa anti @hahahalmao**

YOU ARE SO ILL FOR THIS? WHAT IF HE SEES

THIS?

▏ **tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼** **@** **notooru**

bless me i have him blocked on here

▏ **number uno oikawa anti @hahahalmao**

i shouldn't have been surprised at all.

**gay little tooru @officialtohru**

if u saw bo's tweet. no u didn't :D

129k **replies** **↪** 980k **retweets** **♡** 69M

_replying to officialtohru_

**tobio kageyama @kageyamaofficial**

scratches head i saw it irl so 

▏ **gay little tooru @officialtohru**

no u didn't woo hypnosis woo swirl 

swirl u saw nothing wee woo swirl

▏ **tobio kageyama @kageyamaofficial**

ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TRYING TO HYPNO

ME OVER TWITTER 

▏ **gay little tooru @officialtohru**

swirl wee woo wee woo swirl you

didn't see anything wee woo swirl

**ushioI bfs @ushioist**

OIKAWA SAN IM STILL SHAKING U

REALLY KISSED USHIJIMA SAN

▏ **gay little tooru @officialtohru**

no i didn't. u have the wrong oikawa 

/looks around./

**eita @eitaworld**

mf you act like we can't see

▏ **gay little tooru @officialtohru**

bc u can't swirl wee woo 

**@satoriofficial**

TOORU WE ALL SAW THAT.

▏ **gay little tooru @officialtohru**

 _地獄に行く!_ [go to hell!]

**ushijima wakatoshi @wakatoshiofficial**

i quite like his tweets, oikawa.

▏ **gay little tooru @officialtohru**

GO AWAY NO ONE ASKED ?!


	9. icarus falls.

**conversion therapy 😼💪🏼**

**gay little tooru**

i think i'm cursing myself.

**miya atsumu**

BITCH ARE U DEAD?!

PARTY TIME 🗣

**i love koutarou bokuto**

atsumu kun i don't think we should

be celebrating that

**miya atsumu**

BUT FR WHAT'S GOING ON?

**gay little tooru**

i feel like i'm stuck in a 900k

enemies to lovers slow burn au

but my enemy is dense asf so now

i don't have a date for valentine's day

and staying single forever LMFAO

sorry.

**i love koutarou bokuto**

that's a lot 😺

**miya atsumu**

scratches head i'd just suck his

dick at this point? 😾

**i love koutarou bokuto**

THAT'S USELESS 

**gay little tooru**

exactly i'm gonna fml

溺れる気分 lmfao y'all feel?

**i love koutarou bokuto**

no bc i have a fiancé.

**miya atsumu**

AND U CALL ME THE CRUEL ONE?

**gay little tooru**

SHUT THE FCCK UP KEIJI WE GET IT

UR TAKEN AND HAPPILY MARRIED TO THE

LOVE OF UR LYFE NO GO AWAY BOO HOO

**i love koutarou bokuto**

maybe if u stopped denying ur feelings?

**gay little tooru**

can't deny them if i ain't got any

for ushiwaka 😏

**miya atsumu**

tooru we had to drag your ass off

the ushijima standee in the store front

bc u couldn't stop grinding against it begging

for him. 😕

**gay little tooru**

THAT FELT LIKE A FEVER DREAM?!

**i love koutarou bokuto**

it was a feverish reality now imagine if

he saw the recordings 🤔

**miya atsumu**

KEIJI :OOO

**gay little tooru**

u wound me :o

**i love koutarou bokuto**

i've seen repressed feelings for this

kind of trope e.g: miya and sakusa.

**miya atsumu**

WHY IS IT ON ME NOW

**i love koutarou bokuto**

ur a prime example of what tooru

shouldn't do

**miya atsumu**

i am the cignaturez print for enemies

to lovers LOLZ

**gay little tooru**

ya but the to lovers is silent :P

**miya atsumu**

MAYBNNN EVERYONE HERE HOMOPHOBIC

**i love koutarou bokuto**

i think we're just normal and confess our feelings

i say we as in me. me only.

**gay little tooru**

is it just me or has keiji

gotten mean eversince i

came back? 😕

**miya atsumu**

he's been like dat ever since da diamond

ring was on his finger 😖

**i love koutarou bokuto**

giggles

**miya atsumu**

JT IS TRUE ISN'T IT U LITTLE SH!T

**i love koutarou bokuto**

who are u calling little?

**miya atsumu**

u short ass

**gay little tooru**

now now let's settle this

shut up u お釜 🤬

**miya atsumu**

did he just call me a whore?

**i love koutarou bokuto**

u need glasses he called u a gay man,

which, isn't really an insult considering u

are gay.

**gay little tooru**

I HATE IT HERE. u both are useless.

**miya atsumu**

u didn't even ask for advice?

BUT TELL US FHE DETAILS

**i love koutarou bokuto**

he's right. u can't just let us teeter

on the cliffs edge :O

**gay little tooru**

we made out, we're sworn enemies.

**miya atsumu**

not sworn bc technically u were the one

who insisted the rivalry.

**gay little tooru**

shut up gay little atsumu that's not the point.

we've kissed more than once.

deuces :D

**miya atsumu**

more than ONCE?

**i love koutarou bokuto**

scratches head when was the second time?

**miya atsumu**

HEY GAY LITTLE TOORU

COME BACK?!?! 


	10. coming to you tokyo.

**ushijima wakatoshi**

_@wakatoshiofficial_

**gay little tooru**

愛してる zzZ

**ushijima wakatoshi**

oikawa, are you drunk?

**gay little tooru**

maybe i am giggles burps

twirls hair hey sexy ya come

here often?

**ushijima wakatoshi**

we are in private dms, oikawa.

**gay little tooru**

and? giggles bats eyelashes

why can't i flirt w you? :(

**ushijima wakatoshi**

we are rivals. or so you have said.

**gay little tooru**

yah but enemies to lovers! ushiwaka

sexiest

**ushijima wakatoshi**

thank you i guess?

**gay little tooru**

do u not like me :O

**ushijima wakatoshi**

when did i say that?

**gay little tooru**

i mean u called me and

my teammates weak.

**ushijima wakatoshi**

i didn't say you, oikawa. personally,

i stated the truth.

**gay little tooru**

u say that but iwa's your athletic trainer now

so who's really the weak one here?

**ushijima wakatoshi**

i must confess.

**gay little tooru**

eek?!

**ushijima wakatoshi**

iwaizumi's conditioning methods are

rather, extreme.

**gay little tooru**

guess who's doing it was ;)

**ushijima wakatoshi**

yours?

**gay little tooru**

yahoo we have a winner ofc who else

would want to see ur torture.

**ushijima wakatoshi**

i guess that makes you a masochist?

**gay little tooru**

who taught you that?

**ushijima wakatoshi**

eita? isn't it someone who enjoys the

pain of others?

**gay little tooru**

NOT MY POINT. i am not a masochist.

what i am is a top 😾

**ushijima wakatoshi**

eita and satori said you are a bottom?

**gay little tooru**

.

FUCK THEM

i am a top. do u even know

what that means?

**ushijima wakatoshi**

satori calls me a top and you a bottom.

does that imply that we're supposed to fit

together?

**gay little tooru**

ya know what fck this i'm out.

**ushijima wakatoshi**

goodnight, oikawa.

**iwaizumi laughing emoji**

**gay little tooru**

FYCJCKCKKD IM GONNA PEEE Y'ALL

**ushijima wakatoshi**

you just left me on read?

**iwaizumi hajime**

FUCK

**kuroo tetsurou**

BITCH U WASTED AS HELL

**kourai hoshiumi**

what is going on?

**gay little tooru**

I THINK I LIKE USHIWAKA

BUT NOT LIKE FRIENDS.LIKE

I WANNA SUCK HIS FAT COCK LIKE.

**ushijima wakatoshi**

???

**tobio kageyama**

he's right there, oikawa san.

**aran ojiro**

scratches head till lice falls out

**miya atsumu**

what the absolute FUCKERY

**sakusa kiyoomi**

you woke us up for a cock message?

**gay little tooru**

ok listen here i know every one of y'all

has sucked dick

**i love akaashi keiji**

does dicking down akaashi count?

**gay little tooru**

GROSS.

**kuroo tetsurou**

tmi bro

**yaku morisuke**

keep that to yourself and hand pls.

**shoyo :D**

oikawa san i can guarantee you taking a

vb players dick is heavenly and all but u won't

be able to walk for a week after

**gay little tooru**

SHOYO?

**tobio kageyama**

o__o

**yaku morisuke**

FUCK?

**i love akaashi keiji**

GET SUM MY DISCIPLE

**sakusa kiyoomi**

you all need therapy.

**gay little tooru**

conversion therapy 😼

**rintarou suna**

ok first off no. second of all,

i second hinata.

**aran ojiro**

i am begging you all to sleep.

**yaku morisuke**

say i if ur a bottom

**miya atsumu**

yerrrrrrrrr

i.

**shoyo :D**

😐😑😐

get it eye blink

eye. i. lol

**gay little tooru**

no ❤️

**miya atsumu**

ok stfu oikawa u were begging to ride

ushijima's cock in conversion therapy all

last night so

**aran ojiro**

timeout 🗣

**i love akaashi keiji**

RURU'S ACTAULLY IN CONVERSE THERAPYI?

**kuroo tetsurou**

bro can u spell

**miya atsumu**

IF'S NOT ACTUAL THERAPY IT'S A GC

oh shit

**gay little tooru**

U WEREN'T SUPOSOED TO SAY THAT T__T

now everyone knows i'm jobless a homosexual

AND in conversion therapy 😒

**sakusa kiyoomi**

u say that as if we couldn't tell.

**kourai hoshiumi**

WOAH

**motoya komori**

SAKUSA?!

**gay little tooru**

fawk this gay little tooru out

/mic drops./

**yaku morisuke**

what the he'll just happened?

**miya atsumu**

i'm fine as he'll he won't me

**sakusa kiyoomi**

die.

**shoyo :D**

nooo if he dies we only have kageyama :(

**tobio kageyama**

WHY THE SAD FACE??

**kuroo tetsurou**

y'all are insane.


	11. martini blue.

**the hotter twin** 💢🔨

_@kiyoomilover_

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

hey can we talk :O

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

ayo what's up? 

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

i'm emotionally constipated rn

and need validation on my feelings.

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

ofc that's what i'm here for ruru 

smirking emoji so ya come here often?

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

FUCKSACK@!@ SHUT UP UR SO ANNOYING

but can i rant and then you give your input?

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

sure but i'm just saying omi's in bed rn w me

so my state of mind is not right LOLZ

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

UR IN BED W HIM?? SPILL.

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

just a little warming das all :P

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

as in xxxx warming?

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

NO STUPID SNUGGLING, exposure

therapy for him :O

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

oh. i think i am not in the right state

of mind then. srry for assuming

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

ya fine so do tell?

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

ok. this is going to sound so 

sappy i'm gonna commit not alive

after sending this.

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

yer fine stfu

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

ok. here goes nothing.

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

ready when yer are :D

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

my feelings towards a certain individual on 

your volleyball team are crossing the border

line for platonic. they've been itching inside my

mind for the longest time. i've done socratic

seminars w myself, binged the umbrella academy,

reflected on my pass misdoings under icy water in

the showers, and my only conclusion for these

unwanted emotions & fluctuation in my hormones

as a twenty-seven year old are either that: one, i

might want a friends w benefits sort of thing w him.

or two, i might actually be in the cursed l word w my

sworn mortal enemy.

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

holy shit that is a shit load of feelings.

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

deep breathes ya ik

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

isn't it toxic to bottle these feelings up?

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

my chances of doing that and surviving are

far more desirable than me confessing and 

ruining whatever is between me and ushiwaka.

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

that's the problem, tooru. you don't know for

sure if he doesn't feel the same way.

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

i know, miya. i've said way too much unkind

things to him, some i still have yet to say sorry

for :O

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

THEN DO THAT??

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

he'll just brush my apology off like he always

does, he doesn't take them seriously.

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

that's kinda fawked up :O

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

i know but ya know i can't really do anything

bc he's dense as hell 

**the hotter twin** 💢🔨

ur right. but he's grown, ruru?

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

he called me a pickle yesterday.

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

FUCSAKK#!z@(!5

A MF PICKLE

A P!CKLE??@!%$^)&

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

yes a mf pickle you see my point?

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

YA BUT THAT'S SO FUNNY TO ME???

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

SHUT UP T__T

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

ya still want advice?

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

yes u laughing at me isn't really 

advice but anyways.

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

Ok. This is Kiyoomi Sakusa, Oikawa

san.

**tooru thin** **ks you're ugly 👎🏼**

WHAT THE HSEELLFSADFSF

I SAID ATSUMU FOR ADVICE

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

Yes well he's practically useless when

it comes to these kinda things so i am

here.

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

YOU USE AUTO CAP I'M NOT TRUSTING U

also u won't admit ur feelings for tsumu so

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

Overlooking that unfortunate flaw of mines, I

think you should seriously consider talking with

Wakatoshi kun. He's not at stupid as they make him

to be, he's literally on the same team as the moron

in bed with me and Iwaizumi san you'll be fine.

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

him being friends w iwa chan is exactly why

i'm scared to.

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

You are scared of Iwaizumi?

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

no i'm scared that if i confess, most likely

ushiwaka will refuse and then he'll be a body

bag in the back trunk of iwa's car.

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

Oh.

Valid response I can see that.

OMI OMI WHAT ARE YER SAYING 2 RURU

DON'T LISTEN TO HIS SHITTY INPUT THROW

THE WHOLE ESSAY AWAY 1!1!

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

ok bold of you to assume i was going to

listen to it.

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

FUCCKCKK I NEVER LOSE HERE I LOVE YA

RURU KISSES MWAH MWAH MWAH

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

so where's my evaluation and what should

i do next?

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

i suggest inviting him to your cozy sexy little

apartment, drink pink champagne, kiss, and them

BAAM! ushioi babies :PP

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

YOU ARE SO USELESS?

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

i took that from an ushioi fanfic ok 

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

FUCK YOU.

 **the hotter twin** 💢🔨

gn tooru love you mwah

**tooru thinks you're ugly 👎🏼**

thanks for GIVING ME NOTHING.


	12. bad alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of updates, school is starting soon and i've been preoccupied with personal issues :(

**iwaizumi laughing emoji** ****

**gay little tooru**

⏱2️⃣👊🏼😼🥩

**iwaizumi hajime**

can u go beat urself up?

**kourai hoshiumi**

SMACK CAM

** motoya komori **

that is literally so embarrassing

** yuudai hyakuzawa  **

what did i just come into

** aran ojiro **

reason 69 why we should boot oikawa

out from this gc

** motoya komori **

did ya say 6'9 smirks

** tatsuki washio **

why is he even in here he isn't

even on our team

**sakusa kiyoomi**

was that

**i love akaashi keiji**

A MEAN GIRLS REFERENCE ?? 

** gay little tooru **

i will pee on all of you

** motoya komori **

kinky smirks

** miya atsumu  **

ok seductively drinks pee

** sakusa kiyoomi **

ur fucking nasty.

** rintarou suna **

MOTOYA AND MIYA PLS REFRAIN URSELF

** morisuke yaku **

it is an embarrassment to be associated

with u all

** ushijima wakatoshi **

being on the same team as u is an embarrassment

** kuroo tetsurou **

FOUL PLAY TWEET

**shoyo ◡̈**

BUT KOMORI-SAN IS GOOD 

**gay little tooru**

at least he doesn't kink shame unlike y'all

** miya atsumu **

bitch do u have a humiliation kink stop 

embarrassing urself

** gay little tooru **

not until you and sakusa date

** miya atsumu **

fuck you

**rintarou suna**

no one wants to do that except sakusa

** sakusa kiyoomi **

you know what.

i hate u all, except wakatoshi kun.

** ushijima wakatoshi **

thank you.

motoya komori

even me damn

** gay little tooru **

heart been broken so many times

** aran ojiro **

you break hearts, oikawa.

** miya atsumu **

OK BUT ALL JOKES ASIDE OIKAWA ARE

OK FR YAHABA KUN JUST TEXTED ME

** shoyo ◡̈ **

what's wrong??

** tobio kageyama **

is he drunk again

** rintarou suna **

place yer bets

oh no.

** miya atsumu **

STOP TRYING TO BE A MIYA SO HARD

YA MAKING YERSELF LOOK LIKE A FOOL

** sakusa kiyoomi **

fail to see how that's any different than you,

miya.

** miya atsumu **

WTF :OO

** gay little tooru **

SOBS I HATE U SM

** morisuke yaku **

me when i have my seventh

homoerotic breakdown in the mid

of practice 

** shoyo ◡̈ **

nod and smile 

also is new smiley cute? :O

** miya atsumu  **

cute like yer

** shoyo ◡̈ **

thank u, atsumu!

**gay little tooru**

damn these bitches gay, good 4

them !!

**kuroo tetsurou**

YOU are the gay bitch in question

** i love akaashi keiji **

HEY OIKAWA STOP DRINKING

** gay little tooru **

takes a swig of alcohol what yer

going 2 do giggles Burps

** iwaizumi hajime **

wtf miya explain

** miya atsumu **

WHY ME

** rintarou suna **

bc ur his therapist

** aran ojiro **

ur suffering like him

** morisuke yaku **

ur both gay and single

** shoyo ◡̈ **

ur both bottoms :P

** gay little tooru **

FUCK OFFFFFF I HATE IT HEREE 

FUCK THIS GC ALL MY HOMIES HATE

IWAIZUMI LAUGHING EMOJI

** iwaizumi hajime **

everyone loves me get out

BUT SERIOUSLY STOP DRINKING

** ushijima wakatoshi **

what bottle is this?

** sakusa kiyoomi **

u should be asking glasses not bottles.

** ushijima wakataoshi **

oh sorry. what number glass is this, tooru?

** gay little tooru **

i'll stop if you let me ride you.

** sakusa kiyoomi **

this is too gross.

** rintarou suna **

LET ME OUT OF HEREEE

** yuudai hyakuzawa **

oikawa san are you ok?

** gay little tooru **

no i have these gay little bitches

all up in my dms like they my fans

** miya atsumu **

who's a fan of who?

** shoyo ◡̈ **

** miya sam aren't u a fan of omi san?  
**

** sakusa kiyoomi **

huh.

** ushijima wakatoshi **

he has rights to.

** rintarou suna **

he's a fucking furry.

** miya atsumu **

GRR ARF ARF BARK BARK PEES ON U LOLZ

oikawa can we elope and get out of here

** iwaizumi hajime **

i think the fuck not.

** kuroo tetsurou **

UR ACTING LIKE HIS BOYFRIEND

** i love akaashi keiji **

I'M PROTECTIVE OF RURU TOO :((

miya i love u but if u run away with ru

i'll spike a ball in ur face

** miya atsumu **

omi can protect me

** sakusa kiyoomi. **

my position is wing spiker.

** morisuke yaku **

speaking of position smirks

** aran ojiro **

o no here it comes

** shoyo ◡̈ **

comes what?

** morisuke yaku **

what's your favorite position?

** miya atsumu **

missionary :P

** shoyo ◡̈ **

same

** rintarou suna **

doggy 

** gay little tooru **

hey what's that position where u ride

** like a machine bull **

** ushijima wakatoshi **

mines is opposite hitter.

** sakusa kiyoomi **

outside hitter.

** kuroo tetsurou **

FASDFCUKK HELP ME I CAN'T BREATHE

** i love akaashi keiji **

scratches balls i think morisuke meant

volleyball positions

** aran ojiro **

and is this exactly why we're not allowed

to go out anymore for VOGUE 

** kourai hoshiumi  **

why did they even ban us when it was ATSUMU

who said inappropriate things?

** tobio kageyama **

you did too.

** tatsuki washio **

everyone did.

** ushijima wakatoshi **

in their defense 

** sakusa kiyoomi **

do not defend them wakatoshi kun.

** rintarou suna **

snorts how the hell do we defend ourselves

when atsumu said his alter ego is named cock

and balls

** miya atsumu **

STFU IT'S CUTE

** gay little tooru **

ur small penis is cute.

** kourai hoshiumi **

stares

** shoyo ◡̈ **

why everyone in this gc got small pps

** tobio kageyama **

oh so ur big?  


way a min

** gay little tooru **

WHAT DA HELL

** aran ojiro **

@hornypolice pls get them

** kuroo tetsurou **

TALKING AS IF U AREN'T HORNY

FOR KITA 

** i love akaashi keiji **

i think we're ALL horny

but all jokes aside keiji just sent me 

OIKAWA STOP DRINKING SM I STG I'LL

PUT YOU IN A WHEELCHAIR NOT SEXUALLY

BUT TO THE POINT WHERE UR LIMBS ARE SAGGY

AND YOUR DOUBLE CHIN IS LIKE A BALL SACK

that was a copy and paste.

**kuroo tetsurou**

SAGGY

**motoya komori**

it's the double chin for me

**miya atsumu**

FUCKSIOFF KEIJI IS SO FUNNY

**ushijima wakatoshi**

but then we wouldn't be able to play 

with oikawa anymore :(

**gay little tooru**

not the frowny face no get out.

**ushijima wakatoshi**

why?

**kuroo tetsurou**

can u guys get a damn room

**rintarou suna**

FIRST ONE TO GET THE REMOTE GETS TO SHOWER

FIRST

**i love akaashi keiji**

WTF NOT FAIR

**sakusa kiyoomi**

hand the remote over peacefully.

or there will be blood shed.

**gay little tooru**

BUNCH OF LOSERS BOOO GO SUCK DICK

**shoyo ◡̈**

kageyama come here

** tobio kageyama **

WHAT

** aran ojiro **

@hornypolice please arrest everyone in this damn

conversation and send them off the therapy.


	13. kiyoomi miya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oikawa's captains harem is just an excuse for me to throw all my faves together sobs

**argentoto ★ @tooruofficial** ****

TWITTER WHY DID U SUSPEND MY ACCOUNT

LET ME BACK IN OFFICIALTOHRU SOBS **@TwitterSuport**

10Mk **replies** **↪** 29M **retweets** **♡** 64.8M

_replying to officialtohru_

**i love akaashi keiji @bokutofficial**

RURU U GOT SUSPENDED HELP ME

▏ **argentoto ★ @tooruofficial**

GO AWAY IM LITERALLY CRYING RN WHAT

DID I DO WRONG

**iwaizumi hajime @hajimeofficial**

WHAT DID U DO THIS TIME??

**▏ **argentoto ★ @tooruofficial****

don't accuse me like that wtf i did nothing

**爱 @eitalovr**

NOOO OIKAWA SAN HOW

**♥︎% @hourlyoikawa**

DOES TWITTER HATE GAY PEOPLE THAT MUCH??  
  


▏ **argentoto ★ @tooruofficial**

apparently sobs

**‹𝟹 @ooikqwa**

FUCKKKK THIS ISS OFUNNY EVEN THOUGJ

I FEEL SO BAD FOR U

**miya atsumu @atsumuofficial**

-ˏˋ⋆ ̥ #♥︎ 𝙙𝙚𝙨𝙚𝙧𝙫𝙚𝙙 𝙗𝙤𝙤 ♡ 𓂅 ع˖⁺ ⋆ ୭ 

▏ **argentoto ★ @tooruofficial**

NO CAUSE WHAT THE HELL IS THAT IM FUCKSAISGN

YOUA RE SO WEIRD ???

**ushijima wakatoshi @wakatoshiofficial**

try applying for an appeal?

▏ **argentoto ★ @tooruofficial**

i just did, ushiwaka :o)

**kuroo tetsurou @kuroofficial**

FUCK IM EPEIGNAS YOFUSA ARE ?? HOW

I HAVE NO WORDS RAYNAO

**▏argentoto ★ @tooruofficial**

STOP LAUGHING AT MY SUFFERING SOBS

**eita @eitaworld**

MF U LASTED LIKE TWO WEEKS

**▏argentoto ★ @tooruofficial**

**get out of here .**

**tobio kageyama @kageyamaofficial**

OIKAWA SAN ?! (๑•̀ㅁ•́๑) 💢

**▏argentoto ★ @tooruofficial**

twitter hates sexy gays like me 

**小さな同性愛者**

_( small homosexuals or_

_rather, oikawa's captain harem )_

**argentoto ★**

lk to be rn im so

SCREAMSSSSSS

**i love akaashi keiji**

:O how did u even get sus

**kuroo tetsurou**

probs bc he likes ushiwaka

**ushijima wakatoshi**

i fail to see how that corresponds

to oikawa's twitter suspension

**suguru daishou**

why am i in here again

**shinsuke kita**

bc u lost a bet

**suguru daishou**

sawamura's living the platinum life i 

want bc at least he's not in here and has

to suffer

**kuroo tetsurou**

stfu het

**suguru daishou**

stfu me and mika are happily married

**i love akaashi keiji**

everyone in this gc engaged fym

**shinsuke kita**

oikawa u are the odd one out we should kick you

**argentoto ★**

I LITERALLY MADE THIS GC

**kuroo tetsurou**

and? bitch we'll kick you

**miya atsumu**

HEY SEXIES

**shinsuke kita**

no.

**ushijima wakatoshi**

why does everyone keep calling me sexy?

**argentoto ★**

scratches balls cuz u are tf

**kuroo tetsurou**

CAN YOU STOP BEING GAY I'LL BURN YOU

**i love akaashi keiji**

can we like get them to date also why is ushi

just ignoring all of ruru's flirting

**ushijima wakatoshi**

flirting mhm

**argentoto ★**

IT'S NOT FLIRTING I FLIRT W EVERYONE

DON'T MHM ME USHIWAKA CHAN

miya atsumu

u flirt w me but im dating kiyoomi

**argentoto ★**

UR WHAT

**shinsuke kita**

excuse my vulgar language but

WHAT THE FUCK MIYA 

**kuroo tetsurou**

FINALLY MY MELODY SMILEY GIF

**i love akaashi keiji**

bro just send us the gif

BUT TSUMU TSUMU??

**ushijima wakatoshi**

wish you the best with sakusa.

**miya atsumu**

THANK U USHIJIMA SAN

do u really want 2 know how we got

together

**argentoto ★**

actually no i bet u guys just fucked till ur dicks 

were limp and then confessed bc ur both emotionally

constipated comphets who can't do anything off the court

**ushijima wakatoshi**

ouch.

**miya atsumu**

yk what fuck you.

**suguru daishou**

SO IT IS TRUE 

**shinsuke kita**

that was tmi wtf

**argentoto ★**

brb i have to cause chaos

do u give me permission

**miya atsumu**

ya wtv me and omi were going to

announce it anyways

**argentoto ★**

thanks sexy kisses

**miya atsumu**

don't be dumb doe

**shinsuke kita**

u say as if he's isn't dumb in general

**kuroo tetsurou**

FUCKKKKK

**argentoto ★ @tooruofficial** ****

kiyoomi miya where are you

32M **replies** **↪** 87M **retweets** **♡** 99M

_replying to officialtohru_

**miya atsumu @atsumuofficial**

broo that was so slick ily

▏ **argentoto ★ @tooruofficial**

love ya to miya i expect a grandchild soon

**sakusa kiyoomi @kiyoomiofficial**

thank you, oikawa san.

▏ **argentoto ★ @tooruofficial**

anything for my power couple

**@miyaworld**

NO CAUSE WTFFF ATSUMU AND SAKUSA SAN??

**@astsumumiya**

WTF OMFGGG

**@ushisaku**

let me cry rn

**@sakukiyoomi**

YOO I LOVE THIS SM

**@atsukita**

ROBBED IM IN TEARS RN BUT CONGRATS MIYA SAN

**@sakuksa**

THIS IS SO SEXY OF THEM CONGRATS U TWO

**@hqmiya**

WTF WTF WTF

**@sakuatsumu**

C'MON IT COUPLE 

**i love koutarou bokuto @akaashikeiji**

for once ur using brain for something other than

horny tweets congrats

**aran ojiro @aranofficial**

NO CAUSE DM US THE INFO **@kiyoomiofficial @atsumuofficial**

**motoya komori @komoriofficial**

ATSUMU IS MY NEW IN LAW IM SO HAPPY RN


End file.
